Lunar Eclipse
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: Summary: The events of Halloween night 1981 started a chain reaction that tore a werewolf's pack apart. An unclaimed mate of the moon turns the tides and slowly pulls the remainder back together again for the sake and safety of the last Potter scion. Will it be enough to shield the Boy-Who-Lived from the whims of the two warring wizards? I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_December 1, 1981_

"You're not the only one grieving, _Remus_!" She yelled in frustration.

" _But…_ " Remus started.

"But _nothing_ , Remus! You have been wallowing in self-pity and grief for over a month now. Lily and James wouldn't want this for you." She replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well we won't know what they would want because they're no longer _able_ to tell us!" He involuntarily growled as he looked at her, his eyes flashing amber.

"Really? We both knew Lily and James well enough to know this isn't what they would want." She crossed her arms and stared him down. "And _don't_ growl at me, Remus Lupin!"

Remus widened his eyes at the mention that he'd growled at her and sighed as he sulked in his chair once more with a muttered ' _Sorry'_.

"Remus please? You're wasting away like this." She pleaded.

"What do you expect? The pack is gone! Lily and James are dead, Sirius betrayed them and is in jail and Peter's dead by Sirius' hand!" He retorted.

"There's still _me_. I understand the marauders were like brothers to you, but I figured that as your girlfriend and having been helping you with your furry little problem every month _almost_ as long as they have would've counted for something! Not to mention little Harry is still out there, it's just a matter of finding where old Dumbledore has him hidden." She looked at him and threw her hands in frustration. "You know what? _Fine. Be that way._ I love you to _death_ Remus, but I can no longer bear to watch you kick yourself over something that you had no control over."

" _Wha...what are you saying?_ " Remus looked at her with _fear_ and _confusion_ in his eyes.

She waved her wand and collected all of her belongings. "I'm saying I'm _leaving_ Remus. It pains me to do this, but you're leaving me no choice." She walked over to him and kissed him as hard as she could. "I'll always love you Remus. And when you're ready to start living again, come find me." She turned and headed for the door, her eyes already starting to water.

Remus sat in shock for a moment. " _No, please! Serenity!_ " He stood and started after her.

" _Goodbye…_.Moony." She sniffled and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

" _Serenity_!" Remus called out.

The only response was the tell-tale crack of apparition, signaling her departure.

 _If_ Remus had believed the first full moon without the majority of his pack had been bad, the one two days after his final argument with Serenity had been so much worse as it was only the _beginning_ of a punishment by his inner wolf for chasing his mate away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**May 10th, 1991**_

Serenity filed the rest of her paperwork for the day and prepared to leave. She'd quickly gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic in the department for the regulation and the control of magical creatures, within a week of leaving Remus. _Not only_ was she using her position to try to help make things easier for werewolves _mainly Remus,_ but to also try to suss out information as to where Albus Dumbledore had hidden young Harry Potter.

While she had managed quite a few times over the years to delay some bills of anti-werewolf legislation drafted by Dolores Umbridge from being snuck into the piles of paperwork that needed the minister's signature, she hadn't been able to stop them entirely, much to her dismay. But she had at least been slightly more successful with her endeavors there than she had been in regards to finding information of Harry's whereabouts.

Her attempts to sneakily search out Harry's whereabouts were just full of suspicious happenings. Whenever she was in the office of her friend Laura in the department that kept record of the accidental magic use of wizarding children, whenever Laura's quill would note down a use of magic by what she assumed was Harry based off of the "H. Potter' that would appear, unlike with other children, the quill would seem to write nothing at all for a location. Or when Serenity attempted to check his guardianship records in the particular cabinet, she would suddenly find herself mysteriously leaving from searching the cabinet just when she would get too close to his name. Harry was well hidden and it was quite obvious the intent of all the enchantments was to ensure _he stayed that way._

It was as Serenity walked through her front door that an owl soared through an open window and landed on her couch, the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. With a soft smile, she gently stroked the owl and gave it a treat before gently removing the letter from its leg. Carefully, she unrolled the letter to see the recognizable script of her former head of house.

 _ **Dear Miss Tsukino,**_

 _ **It's been too long since our last catch up and I was wondering if you would come to have a morning/afternoon tea with me. I await your reply via owl on when best suits you.**_

 _ **Hope you are well,**_

 _ **M. McGonagall.**_

Serenity smiled and wrote her reply that she would be free for morning tea in two days and that she looked forward to catching up. After tying her response to the owl and watching it fly off to Hogwarts, she closed her window and headed on to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**May 12, 1991**_

Serenity was to meet with Minerva for morning tea today. To pay homage to her old house of Gryffindor, she had chosen to wear a simple, red knee high, sleeveless dress. She accessorized with matching red ribbon bows around her hair buns and a crescent moon necklace. Before heading to her fireplace, she picked her matching small clutch up and checked she had everything. With a pinch of floo powder, she stepped into the green flames and floo'ed to Professor McGonagall's office. Mere seconds later, the blonde stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by her old head of house.

"Punctual as always, Miss Tsukino." The professor smiled as an elf appeared with tea and other refreshments. "Please, sit." She gestured to the chairs on the opposite side of her desk as she sat in her chair.

"It's a habit ingrained in me at this point after seven years of punctuality being required within these walls, Professor." Serenity chuckled as she took a seat.

"It's not a habit too many make a point to continue after graduation." McGonagall pointed out as she poured tea for the both of them. "So, how is working at the ministry treating you?"

Serenity sipped her tea before she gave her response. "It's...work. And a distraction. Even after all these years. It's become routine. Enough so that I'm mostly on autopilot."

"You're suffering still." McGonagall looked at her over her own cup of tea in sympathy. "Almost an entire circle of friends gone within a week. You were all so tight-knit, I'm not surprised you're still hurting."

Serenity bit her lip in silence. "They were basically family." She looked down and blinked her eyes a few times, fighting back tears.

"I spoke with Mister Lupin last week."McGonagall surrendered.

"How...how is he?" Serenity murmured softly.

It was only because of Minerva's animagus ability that she was even able to hear Serenity's whispered words. "He's looking worse for the wear. Years of loneliness have not been kind to him it seems." She regarded Serenity while nibbling on one of the small sandwiches provided with their tea. "I have not seen him look so bad since you all were second years."

Serenity slightly winced at the news about Remus' condition. She knew instantly what Minerva was referring to. And if Serenity remembered right, last week was a full moon, which meant that Moony had not gone easy on Remus. Unconsciously, she fingered the crescent moon pendant around her neck.

"You still miss him. And he misses you as well." Minerva frowned in concern.

"Yes I do." Serenity sighed in defeat. "I meant it when I said we were like family, Professor. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that would mean to a werewolf."

"A pack." Minerva nodded in agreement. "And it's high time you start calling me Minerva." She gently placed a hand on Serenity's other hand that had rested on the desk with her tea cup. "And if my memory serves me correctly, that pack extended to young Harry, didn't it?"

"It did." Serenity looked up at the professor. "And only if you call me, Serenity." She smiled. "I know Harry was hidden away after Lily and James were majority of the pack is gone, but I'm sure that Remus' inner wolf has been….antsy after all this time without knowing that the youngest member...the pack cub essentially, Harry, is truly safe."

It was Minerva's turn to become tight-lipped and tense at the mention of Harry Potter's safety. Serenity noticed these changes and realized she had to try to gently ease whatever information she could out of the older woman.

"Professor….Minerva. You know where Professor Dumbledore hid Harry,... don't you?" Serenity bit her lip in hesitation

Minerva sighed and nodded. "I've known from the beginning."

"Is it a place where you trust his caretakers to properly care for him?" Serenity asked the painful question.

Minerva opened her mouth to answer, only to find herself tongue-tied all of a sudden. Serenity's eyes narrowed at the obvious sign that Minerva being tongue-tied was an attempt to keep the information safe.

"So...Professor Dumbledore took some big precautions with you too…" Serenity mused. "Hmm...if he made sure you couldn't say it, it's probably likely that you can't write it either."

"So it seems."Minerva sighed. "You can't really blame him when he's trying to keep Harry safe."

"Minerva...can I look into your mind and try to get the answer that way? I studied Legilimency and Occlumency," Serenity offered.

"We can try. I'll see if I can push the right part to the forefront." Minerva nodded.

"That would be helpful. Ready?" Serenity raised her wand.

"I'm ready." Minerva answered, having straightened in her chair as she thought of the memory of the day Harry had been delivered to his hiding place.

"Legilimens." Serenity murmured with a steady hand.

Gently, she pushed into the mind of her former head of house. It wasn't long before she caught the memory that Minerva had wanted her to see. At the realization that the memory depicted a heavyset muggle man that was extremely familiar to Serenity, she quickly pulled from Minerva's mind.

"No. _For fuck's sake_ , tell me he didn't really leave Harry, let alone any magical child with Lily's sister?" Serenity sank in her chair, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I wish I could say that." Minerva held her head in shame.

"He can't stay there. It was well known that Lily did not get along with her sister. Petunia hates magic and her husband does too." Serenity repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists. "I'm going to try to get Harry out of there. Damn whatever supposed protections Dumbledore has in place. They won't do anything to protect him from the horrors within."

Minerva's expression hardened. "I did tell Albus that they were the worst kind of Muggles." She looked to a side table where a quill was magically writing out the envelopes for the new first years that would be starting in September. "I wonder…" She grabbed a stack of the completed envelopes that were to the side from the empty stack and flipped through. When she found the one she had been searching for, she let out a string of curses, throwing the offending envelope to the desk.

Serenity's eyes grew wide at the language spewing forth from the usually reserved Transfiguration professor while picking up the envelope to see what about it had upset the older woman. " _A cupboard under the stairs?!_ "

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Minerva called out.

Severus Snape stepped into the room, a look of distaste on his face as he noticed who Minerva's company was.

"Tsukino." He addressed Serenity

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "Last name basis now, Severus?"

"You ran with the Marauders and definitely spared me no glance after the last incident." Severus explained before looking to Minerva. "I wasn't interrupting anything too important, was I?"

"We were actually discussing the whereabouts of one Harry Potter." Minerva explained.

"Ah. The little pampered spawn of Potter." Severus sneered.

"I'm quite sure even you would agree that no magical child would ever be spoiled by dear ' _Tuney'._ Because the last I checked, no 'spoiled' child would ever sleep in a cupboard under the stairs!" Serenity glared.

Severus' stone facade broke briefly at the mention of the nickname that both he and Serenity had used in the past whenever referring to, or addressing Lily's sister, Petunia.

"And what proof do you have that such a cupboard is the brat's room?" Severus questioned

"The envelope automatically addressed to him for his Hogwarts letter." Serenity held out the envelope.

Severus looked between the envelope and Minerva skeptically.

Minerva nodded. "You know the quill doesn't lie for this. As for the proof that it's Lily's sister Harry is with, I was there when Albus left Harry there. And well, I'm sure you know how persuasive Albus can be."

Severus narrowed his eyes before taking the envelope and looking it over. Frowning at seeing the words on the envelope did indeed say what Serenity had claimed.

"I may not have gotten along with the Marauders but even I would not wish their spawn to be put in the care of _that_ woman." He shook his head with a sigh. "What in the world was that man thinking?"

"Nothing that was truly in the best interests of Harry." Serenity answered matter of factly.

"Indeed." Severus sneered.

"Don't make me assign you both detention." Minerva threatened. "Are you sure the two of you aren't related? You fight like siblings."

Both younger adults had the decency to look properly scolded.

"Now, what are we going to do about getting Harry from his relatives?" Minerva asked as she gestured to Severus to sit down and join them in the planning.

Severus waved his wand and wordlessly cast a couple more spells as he sat with the two women to plan. By the time they had finished all the planning, it was two hours later. Serenity said her goodbyes to both Professors and headed on back home to rest up and gather supplies. For they would be bringing Harry back home where he belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the two witches and the wizard apparated as close to Privet Drive as they could; without being noticed by the Muggles. Since it was dark out, none of them attempted to transfigure their clothing.

"Lead the way, Minerva." Serenity gestured for the older witch to proceed her.

Minerva nodded and started on toward the Dursley Residence, Serenity and Severus following behind her. They were rounding the corner where the Dursley's live when they heard something that alarmed them.

"BOY!" was bellowed followed by a sickening thud.

The two witches and one wizard rushed to the house. Any chance of the trio being polite towards the Dursleys was gone instantly. Serenity flicked her wand just as they reached the door, unlocking it and allowing them to step right inside. They were greeted with the sight of one Vernon Dursley standing menacingly over Harry, his beefy fist already poised to punch Harry again.

The messy haired ten year old was clearly straining not to let out any sounds of pain even as he struggled to move. The sight had Serenity, Severus and Minerva all training their wands on Vernon.

"Don't...even….think about it, Dursley." Serenity practically growled out.

Vernon looked over to her and narrowed his eyes. "You! Get out of my house you freak. And take your freaky friends with you!"

"We're not leaving without the child." Minerva spoke up, her own eyes narrowed. "Obviously he'll be better off with us than with you."

"Vernon, what is going on?" Petunia came running down the stairs, stopping only when she saw Serenity and Severus, the latter of which had instantly aimed his wand in her face. "So now you want to care about the little freak?"

"Shut it Tuney. Or I'll shut it for you." Severus sneered. "Let us see to the boy and then we'll take him far away from you and your fat husband. _For good._ "

"Fine. Vernon, let them at the boy." Petunia told her husband. "Quicker they see to him, the quicker they can take him out of our lives."

Vernon's expression briefly showed his internal debate over whether to refuse or to let them take the freak away from his family. "Go ahead." he grunted as he leaned on a wall.

Severus sneered at the Dursleys before going over to the now prone Harry and casting diagnostic spells.

"Can we move him?" Serenity asked without taking her gaze off of Vernon, as if not trusting him to stay back.

"Yes. But we'll need to floo him. He's got broken ribs." Severus explained.

"Arabella lives nearby. We can take him through hers." Minerva volunteered.

"Stabilize him as much as you can without actually healing them." Serenity requested. "I'll have my healer meet us at my place."

Severus nodded and cast a spell to stabilize Harry before gently levitating him onto a stretcher and sending it to float by Minerva at the door. "He should be good to go now." He trained his wand back on Vernon.

Serenity nodded and sent off a patronus to her healer. "Let's go then." She glared once more at Vernon before turning to walk over to Harry. With a soft frown, she gently carded her fingers through his messy locks. "It'll be alright, cub." She murmured as she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Aunt...Luna…" Harry murmured in his sleep.

Serenity's eyes widened briefly upon hearing his murmured words...her old nickname and the title of Aunt. She was surprised he remembered her. "Rest now cub." She continued carding her fingers through his hair until she was sure he was in a deep sleep once more. She then looked up to Minerva and nodded.

Minerva nodded in return as she took control of directing the stretcher out the door after she had stepped out herself.

"Don't be too long Severus." Serenity spoke before she followed Minerva and the sleeping Harry outside, closing the door behind her.

Severus looked between the two Dursleys with a sneer. "There's more damage my scans picked up than what I told them. But they'll find out soon enough. Those two witches each have quite the temper." He glanced to where their son, Dudley had all along been too engrossed in what he was watching on the telly to pay them any attention. He gave a flick of his wand in the direction of the heavy set boy, smirking upon hearing a pig-like squeal from the boy.

"What did you do to him?!" Petunia screeched.

"Just a little spell of my design." The potions master explained. "Whatever damage you did to Mister Potter throughout his stay with you will reveal itself on your son in due time. Right down to the broken ribs. The tail was just a bonus."

"How dare you!" Petunia sneered. "I know very well that you didn't get along with that freak's father. So why do you care about the freak now?"

Severus walked right over to Petunia and stared her down. "Potter's spawn or not, he is a wizarding child. And did not deserve what you and your lard of a husband put him through." He stepped back.

"What astounds me is that if the roles were reversed and Lily were to be the one to raise your son in your stead, she would've treated him like her own." He turned and walked out the door, flicking his wand in no specific direction, his robes billowing behind him and the door slamming shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity eyed Severus warily. "What did you do?"

"A little bit of karma." Severus deadpanned. "Now shall we be off. We are in the middle of a muggle street after all."

Minerva once more led the way; until they reached Arabella Figg's house. It didn't take the old squib long after listening to a quick explanation to usher the group inside and hand over her pot of floo powder.

"I'd told Professor Dumbledore quite often that I thought he was being mistreated over there." Arabella lamented. "About the bruises and cuts that didn't seem normal kid stuff. But he waved it off every time."

"It's alright Arabella. We'll make sure he gets taken care of." Minerva soothed.

"I'll take him through first." Serenity volunteered. "Just call out 'Mare Serenitatis'." She told them before making sure Harry was covered with a light blanket. She then grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and directed the stretcher into the fireplace with her before sending them both on their way to her own fireplace.

"Took you long enough." came the voice of Serenity's healer and friend Ami Mizuno, a teasing smile on her face.

"Well sorry, had to make sure the patient was stable." Serenity smiled as she removed the blanket from Harry while moving the stretcher enough distance away from the fireplace.

"So you found him finally." Ami smiled softly. "Good."

"He's not out of the woods yet." Severus spoke when he walked out of the fireplace. "My scans can only show so much as they aren't too comprehensive. But the results I got were not pleasant."

Ami frowned at the news; but cast her own diagnostic spell which would be much more detailed and go back further in Harry's life."And you are?"

"Professors Snape and McGonagall." Minerva provided as she stepped from the fireplace as well. "I was Serenity's head of house when she was in Hogwarts and Professor Snape was a schoolmate."

Ami nodded to the elder witch as she watched page after page of parchment appear with the test results. "Healer Mizuno. "

"A pleasure to meet you." Professor McGonagall acknowledged before stepping back to let the healer do her job.

Eventually, Severus was helping Healer Mizuno tend to Harry's injuries, including the boy's older ones that hadn't healed right.

Serenity sat near Harry, holding his hand and rubbing soft circles on the back. Concern all over her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner, Prongslet." She murmured.

Healer Mizuno spelled Harry into a magically-induced coma before looking to Serenity. "I'll need you to move Serenity, if we're to fix everything."

Serenity only nodded but didn't move. The healer sighed even as she saw the concern on her friend's face. With a shake of her head, she looked to Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, can you get Serenity away please? Professor Snape and I can work on Harry's tougher injuries better if she's out of the way." The healer explained.

"Yes of course." Minerva walked over to Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. He'll be better taken care of if you move."

Serenity looked up and sighed before kissing Harry's forehead again and standing up. "You're right."

Minerva smiled softly. "Surely there's another room we can go to wait it out. I'm sure you trust Healer Mizuno's abilities since you called her. With Severus's ability to provide whatever potions might be needed, they'll get him back to health in no time."

Serenity nodded. "We can go to the kitchen. I can fix some tea." She started for the kitchen, knowing Minerva would follow her.

"Quite a big place for just one person." Minerva pointed out as they walked through elegantly decorated hallways into the kitchen.

"It's a property my family held. I usually stay in an apartment closer to work." Serenity admitted as she started making tea.

"And yet, you chose to bring Harry here." Minerva watched in amusement. "You kept this place mostly secret for when you found him, didn't you?"

Serenity nodded as the water started boiling. "I did. It's more protected here. Some powerful lunar based magic spells and wards as well as the Fidelius."

"The Fidelius?" Minerva was shocked before thinking for a moment. "You're the secret keeper and that's why you were able to tell us."

Serenity smiled. "That's right." She poured them both a cup of tea, passing one to Minerva.

Minerva sipped from her tea. "Very ingenious."

Serenity sipped her own tea, lost in thought for a few moments.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Minerva spoke up after some time.

"I was just thinking...something doesn't seem right in regards to Sirius." Serenity sighed.

"It is still hard to believe that he betrayed James and Lily." Minerva agreed.

"That's my point. I know the word was put out about him being the Secret Keeper." Serenity sighed. "But shouldn't he have had a trial regardless? Especially with all the other death eater trials going on?"

"Technically. But with the word out that he was their secret keeper, most people would've seen giving Sirius a trial as a waste of time." Minerva sighed.

"Then there's the part about him going after Peter. I don't for one moment believe that little Peter suddenly gathered enough Gryffindor courage to confront Sirius Black one on one, especially not in an area of muggles." Serenity took another sip of her tea.

"That did sound out of character for Mr. Pettigrew." Minerva admitted.

Serenity was silent for a moment. "If Sirius truly was a death eater, he would've been more thorough and made sure there were no witnesses left by the time the aurors showed up. Especially when you consider that Sirius himself was an auror." Her eyes widened briefly and she slowly put her cup down on the table.

"What is it?" Minerva set her own cup down.

"That...little rat bastard…" Serenity clenched her fists. "He framed Sirius."

"Now I'm confused." Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly. "Care to elaborate?"

"Peter framed Sirius. Peter was the real secret keeper for James and Lily." Serenity took a couple of breaths. "It makes sense now. Sirius was supposed to have been a decoy as an extra protection. No one would've expected Peter to be chosen for secret keeper with how close Sirius and James were."

"He knew once you-know-who had found them, Sirius would've gone after Peter. By the time Sirius caught him, Peter had another thing to frame him for with the muggles." Serenity explained. "That little rat bastard….showed us signs years ago and we didn't pay attention." The blonde looked down and start sniffling.

Minerva stood and went around to hug Serenity. "You've already succeeded in starting to make things right by young Harry. I'll try to help for Sirius, but I need to know about these signs that Mister Pettigrew showed you that you all didn't pay attention to."

Serenity wiped her eyes and launched into the story of how James, Sirius, Peter and eventually herself all worked to become animagi, having succeeded by the Christmas holidays of their fifth year.

How they'd kept Remus company on the full moons as their animagus forms, knowing they would be safe from accidental harm that way. She ended with her belief that Peter was likely actually still alive hiding away in his form somewhere.

Minerva held back her urge to scold Serenity for undertaking the animagus transformation without someone watching them to prioritize just listening. "So that means you're all unregistered for all this time."

Serenity bit her lip. "Actually, I'd managed to get registrations for myself, James and Sirius turned in after I first started working at the ministry as well as the fees paid for how long we went unregistered." She shrugged. "It was a matter of knowing the right people to talk to to keep it covered."

It was at that moment that Ami and Severus both walked into the kitchen.

Serenity perked up right away and looked to the two. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." Ami smiled softly. "He's currently still in a magical coma. He's had a lot of broken bones that didn't heal right. So they're growing back via skele-gro. But that isn't exactly a pain-free process. The coma will allow him to sleep while his bones regrow and keep him still at the same time"

Serenity and Minerva both smiled at the news.

"Granted, it was interesting working alongside the very potions master that I get my supplies from." Ami chuckled. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow to check on him." She turned and headed to floo back home.

"Thanks Ami." Serenity smiled as she watched her friend and healer leave. She then looked to Severus. "Thank you as well Severus. I know that couldn't have been easy, helping save Harry with your history with James and all."

"Actually.." Severus started, looking as if he had something important to tell Serenity, only to stop and cast a quick glance at Minerva.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her colleague's behavior. "I get it. Something I'm best not knowing at least for now. I'll see you back at Hogwarts." She looked to Serenity. "I'll be in touch." She smiled before she left to return to Hogwarts.

Serenity waited until they heard the telltale sound of the flames in the floo before looking back to Severus. "Now, what was it you were going to say?"

Severus took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes I was a death eater. In my attempts to rise through the ranks, I passed on part of a prophecy that I'd overheard Trelawney telling Albus to the dark lord. I didn't think anything of it. But when I found out it meant he would go after the Potters, I foolishly asked him to spare Lily."

He held up a hand. "Yes I know that was selfish and also in vain. He mocked me, told me he would give her a chance to step aside. Realizing it for what it was, I went to Albus, admitted what I had done and begged him to hide all three of them." He hung his head.

"Then after they were gone and the dark lord nowhere to be found, Albus called me to him. Told me Harry still lived and had Lily's eyes. He made me swear an oath to protect Harry. All these years, I'd gotten tingles and quick pains." Snape shook his head thinking of all he had done, "Even right up until we stopped that oaf from hurting him any further. All those tingles and pains, were the signals from my oath that he was in danger. I never even realized that until tonight. I will do whatever it takes to help you keep him safe. From both the dark lord and Albus."

Serenity quietly listened to his tale and was subsequently shocked at his declaration at the end. "Are you absolutely sure, Severus? You would have to really play a part. It's not hard to say that Dumbledore clearly has a plan of his own as to how he wants Harry to finish the war for good."

Severus nodded. "I'm completely sure. Any loyalty I had directly to Albus ended tonight upon learning Harry's living situation."

Serenity thought for a moment and nodded. "Fine. But realize that means you'll eventually have to interact a lot with Remus and Sirius. I will talk to both of them as well. You have my word."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. I will look forward to our next meeting." He nodded and left as well.

Serenity watched him leave too before she cleaned up the kitchen. She knew she would have to let Remus know soon enough that Harry was safe. But she decided that she would figure that out in the morning. She peeked on Harry once more, smiling at seeing that the couch had been transfigured into a bed, before heading upstairs to her own for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Serenity sent a quick letter to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, requesting to be allowed to visit Sirius at Azkaban. Her request included that Amelia would be welcome to personally join and escort her if she felt it necessary.

Serenity partly hoped that Amelia would come with as it would potentially help Sirius' case. She then headed to check on Harry just as Ami floo'ed in.

"Morning Ami." Serenity greeted.

"Morning Serenity." Ami smiled. "Let's see how my newest patient is doing, shall we?" Ami started diagnostic scans, smiling at the results.

"So? Don't keep me in suspense here." Serenity prodded.

"We can definitely take him from the coma. His bones have finished re-growing properly." Ami explained. "He'll still need healing salves for his bruises and cuts and nutrition potions to take care of his malnourishment. But other than that, he should be just fine."

Serenity sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'll check with Severus about the potions."

Ami removed the spell on Harry that was keeping him in the coma before looking back to Serenity. "I've already talked to him about it. He should be back some time today with them."

She reached into her medical bag and pulled out a large file, handing it to Serenity. "Here's a copy of my reports for your records should you need it."

"Thanks Ami." Serenity nodded as she took the file, only to blush in embarrassment when her stomach growled.

Ami giggled. "Take care of yourself too. It won't do either of you any good if you're not taking care of yourself too. I'll be back in a couple of weeks to check on you both."

The healer turned and left, still giggling. Serenity shook her head as she headed to the kitchen herself to grab something to eat. While she was eating, she went ahead and started looking over Ami's report of Harry's injuries so that she would have a better idea of exactly what Harry had gone through while in the custody of the Dursleys.

The report listed every single injury Harry had gotten and at what age as well if it had originally healed correctly. It broke her heart to see that a lot of obviously abnormal injuries started when Harry was only four years old.

With each new injury she read about, she grew angrier the only thing keeping her from going and giving the Dursleys a piece of her mind was the fact that Harry needed her as would Remus and Sirius. The overall report had been so long that it had taken her a couple hours to go through it all. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself when she had finished.

Once she had calmed down enough, she summoned parchment, ink and a quill to begin writing out a to-do list of everything that still needed to be done to finish bringing the pack back together.

Suddenly, she picked up on sounds coming from the room where Harry was. She put her quill down, drew her wand and quietly made her way there, ready to defend if she needed to.

She relaxed when she peeked into the room only to see an awake and confused Harry looking around. She put her wand arm down and smiled warmly as she stepped into the room.

"Hi Harry." Serenity spoke softly.

"Um...Hi." Harry replied meekly. "Where am I?"

Serenity sat down in a nearby chair. "Well hopefully, you'll eventually want to call this place home."

"But...what about the Dursleys?" He asked.

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll never go back to those horrible people." Serenity took a breath to calm herself. "Now, do you know who I am?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Aunt Luna comes to mind. I don't know why because I don't know you, but yet I feel like I do. Why?"

Serenity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at his answer. "Well, that is what you called me as a baby. Luna is a nickname I had in school that your parents and some other close friends called me. So you were encouraged to call me that as well. But my name is actually Serenity."

Harry perked at the mention of his parents. "You were friends with my parents?"

Serenity nodded. "I did. Met them our first year of school. They were good people."

"Really?" Harry deflated a bit. "Aunt Petunia said Dad was a drunk and told me it was because of him driving drunk that they died."

Serenity blinked in shock at first to the news. "So...you're saying, you were told they died in a drunk driving accident?"

Harry nodded. "And that was really all I was ever told about them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me ask anything else."

Serenity sighed and gently took his hand in hers. "Harry, sweetheart, they lied to you about how your parents died. Your parents were killed definitely. Not by a mere car accident. But by an evil wizard who was after all three of you."

"An evil wizard? But why would an evil wizard be after us?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "And magic doesn't exist."

Serenity nodded. "Magic does exist. Your father was a wizard, your mother was a witch. Just as I'm a witch and you're a wizard." She carefully pulled out her wand and summoned a piece of parchment to her before transfiguring it into a cup. "See?"

"Whoa…" Harry was impressed. "But...how can I be a wizard? I'm just...Harry."

Serenity giggled as she put her wand away again. "Tell me, has there ever been anything strange happening to or around you that you just couldn't explain? Anything at all?"

Harry thought for a minute and grinned. "I somehow turned a teacher's hair blue. And another time managed to jump up on the roof when I was being chased by other kids at school."

" _Prongs, your boy is making you proud already."_ She thought with a grin. "There you are. Those were bouts of accidental magic. It's normal for a magical child. And you'll very soon get to go to a wizarding school to learn how to control it as well as other spells. The same one I met your parents at."

"Really?!" Harry asked.

"Really. We just have to wait on your letter which will have your supply list." Serenity explained.

The floo suddenly roared to life in the other room, followed soon by Severus walking into the room with a bag in his hand.

"Hello Serenity." Severus greeted then nodded to Harry.

Serenity chuckled as she looked to Harry. "Harry, this is Professor Snape. He'll be your Potions professor when you start school. He also knew your mother growing up. He knows more about how your mother was as a kid than I do."

Harry nodded. "Hello Professor. Will you tell me about Mum sometimes?"

Severus nodded. "In due time. I came to drop by some potions and salves to aid in your recovery."

Harry looked between the two adults in confusion. "Why do I need the potions?"

Serenity sighed with a soft smile. "You were very bad off when we first got you from the Dursleys. You had quite a lot of broken bones; some as recent as just before we found you and others were much older breaks that hadn't healed right. I'd had my healer, a wizarding doctor, come and take a look at you. Together with Professor Snape, they fixed a lot of the issues, including the badly healed bones."

"However, there's still the matter of the bruises and cuts you still have and the malnourishment." She took a breath. "How often were they feeding you Harry? And tell us the truth. We won't be upset with you. I promise."

Harry hesitated before answering. "Not very much. As little as twice a week and the smallest amount possible."

Serenity gasped, her eyes watering up. Severus handed her a hankie and sighed. Right now, the potions master was very glad for the spell he'd cast on the youngest Dursley. He then began taking a jar and a stand holding several vials out of his bag.

"The jar is the healing salve to go on your bruises and cuts." Severus explained. "The vials hold a nutrient potion. For now, you're to take a spoonful of the potion with each meal for the next two weeks until Healer Mizuno comes for a check-up."

Serenity finished drying her eyes with the handkerchief. "Granted, there's a high chance the potion won't taste good, but that's because some potions can't be altered to better the taste without affecting the efficiency of the potion."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Severus was a little impressed with how well Harry was taking everything. "That reminds me…" He reached within his robes and pulled out an envelope, handing it directly to Harry. "Your Hogwarts letter, directly from the Deputy Headmistress."

Harry looked between both adults in brief confusion again before taking the letter and opening it. He looked over the main part before looking at the second page. "Aunt Luna...how will we get all of these things? I don't have any money."

"Well, your parents likely left a trust fund for you to use for other little things for fun. But as far as buying your clothes and your school supplies, I'll be taking care of that." She smiled softly. "It's what I'm supposed to do as your guardian."

Harry relaxed a bit at the news for a moment, only to look at her hesitatingly the next."Um, how come it took you so long to get me?"

Serenity sighed and ran her fingers back through her bangs. "Because, there was a lot of obstacles in the way. I started really searching a month after your parents were buried. And I never stopped until you were found. But we'll talk about that another time. Are you hungry?"

Harry nodded.

Serenity smiled. "We'll keep it light then." She looked to Severus. "Are you staying for lunch?"

Severus shook his head. "Maybe another time. I do have one more thing for you." He pulled a parchment out of his robes and handed it to her. "Minerva managed to get these from a contact in the ministry. I then made a quick visit to the Dursleys before coming here."

Serenity looked at him in confusion before unrolling the parchment. "Guardianship transfer papers…" She grinned as she read them over, seeing both Petunia and Vernon's signatures. "For both the muggle and wizarding world." She added her own signature where it was required before handing the parchment back to Severus.

Severus added his own signature as a witness before rolling the parchment back up and securing it in his robes.

"I'll get this back to Minerva so we can get it filed as quickly and discreetly as possible. "Severus explained.

Serenity nodded. "I appreciate it Severus. I'll be in touch."

Severus nodded to both of them before leaving.

Serenity looked back to Harry with a smile. "So...lunch." She chuckled. "Artie!" She called out.

A light brown male house-elf appeared. "Yes Mistress Serenity. What can Artie do for you?"

Serenity smiled. "Artie, can you get together a light lunch for myself and young Harry here, please?"

"Of course Mistress." The little elf disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked to Serenity in confusion, "What was that?"

"That was a house elf; A type of magical creature typically found serving wizarding families. I have a few here. I suspect you'll willingly treat them with kindness and respect. While they do cook and clean here, that is no reason to purposely make messes for them," She explained.

"Oh ok."

Just then the elf returned with a plate of sandwiches and bowls of soup, along with a small table to set the food on between them.

"Thank you Artie," Serenity smiled as she took the table and set it in place so that Artie could put the food on top.

Artie held the plate of sandwiches to Harry, "Artie didn't know what young Master Harry would like. There's turkey on the right and ham on the left."

Harry glanced to Serenity before taking a ham sandwich and biting into it. After he swallowed, he looked to Artie, "This is delicious. Thank you Artie."

Artie beamed before setting the plate down on the table with the bowls, "You're welcome young master," The elf disappeared.

Serenity nodded in approval to Harry as the two sat and ate. When they were done, Serenity made sure Harry took his potion and rubbed some of the salve on his bruises.

"Harry, how would you feel if I tried to see about getting another old friend of your parents to come stay with us? His name is Remus Lupin," Serenity asked.

"Will he like me?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he will," Serenity reassured, "Like me, he was around you when you were a baby."

"Then sure," Harry smiled.

"Good. I'll see about that in a little while. In the meantime, how about I show you your room?" Serenity asked as she stood up.

"My own room?" Harry asked wide-eyed as he stood up too, "Can we?"

Serenity nodded and headed for the stairs, "Come on."

Harry followed after her eagerly, mostly happy to finally have a room of his own.

Once up the stairs, she led him down the hall to the end. She pointed out her own bedroom first before stepping across the hall from her room and opening the door, "And this is your room Harry."

Harry stepped into the room with awe. In the middle of the room was a large poster bed with a night stand on each side of it. On top of the nightstands were framed pictures. One was a picture of just his parents. The other was a picture of his parents holding a baby Harry. Both photos were wizarding photos, so there was movement within. Against one wall was a tall bookshelf and against another wall was a desk that was clearly for him to do his homework. The last thing he noticed was the wardrobe which would be where his clothes would go. The decor was plain, making it obvious that Serenity had wanted to let him choose how it would be decorated.

Serenity watched him move about the room in amusement, "Do you like it?"

Harry looked back to her with a grin, "I love it. Thank you."

Serenity nodded, "You're welcome. I'm leaving the decision of the wall colors and any other decorating of the room up to you," She pointed to the door on the right, "That leads to your personal bathroom," She then pointed to the door on the left, "And that leads to your own suite where you can potentially entertain any friends."

Harry looked at her in shock at the mention of the suite for entertaining friends, "I can have friends over?"

"Eventually. We'll cross that road when the time comes," Serenity gently ruffled his hair. "Deal?"

"Deal," Harry grinned.

"Come on. I'll show you the library next," She walked out the room in the direction of the library.

Harry eagerly followed her, only to be shocked again when he saw the size of the library, "Whoa…"

Serenity grinned, "You're welcome to read any of these books. Except for the one part where it's glowing. Those are off limits to you for your safety."

Harry went right over to some of the safer shelves and started browsing. Serenity watched him in amusement.

"Would you be alright if I go talk to Remus?" She asked after he finally settled on the couch with a book.

"Yeah sure," Harry affirmed without even looking up from the book.

"If you get hungry again before I get back, just call Artie, alright? I shouldn't be long though," Serenity walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Alright," Harry glanced up at her with a smile before going back to reading.

Serenity left the library, calling Artie and her other house elf, Diana, and informing them where she was going as well as letting them know to get her immediately if something major happened to Harry. With the affirmation of the two house elves, Serenity took a deep breath before apparating to the one place she hadn't been in almost ten years; the home of Remus Lupin.

As she stood outside Remus' house, she frowned at the state of the outside. She knew things had been bad over the years for Remus, with him being a werewolf. But seeing it for herself reflected in the very building that it all started for him in was heartbreaking. She looked around before pulling out her wand and calling her patronus. She whispered something to it before watching as it turned and headed inside the building. All she could do now was wait even as she walked up to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus had been asleep at his kitchen table, when the light of Serenity's patronus woke him up upon its entrance. He blinked a couple of times upon seeing the familiar patronus, unable to believe his eyes. Seeing the patronus still standing in place looking his way, he nodded, "I'm alone."

The patronus opened its mouth and Serenity's voice came from it, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Remus' eyes widened at not only hearing her voice but the phrase the Marauders and herself used in school very often with Lily starting to use it after they left Hogwarts. In patronus form, it was a secure way for each other to know who was at the door. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door, still in disbelief.

When he got to the door, he took a small sniff and was able to pick up her scent just on the other side. His heart began beating fast at the knowledge that Serenity truly was outside the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, his gaze resting softly on her.

"Mischief managed," He answered with a smile.

Serenity looked at him with a soft smile of her own. Her eyes raked over him; and instantly picked up the streak of grey in his sandy brown hair before catching the extra scratches on his face. Instinctively, she reached out to cup his face before pulling back, realizing he might not want her touching him now after so long with no contact, choosing instead to nibble on her lip nervously.

Seeing her hesitation, Remus took the lead and pulled her to him tightly, burying his nose in her hair and nuzzling her as if afraid she'd disappear. "I missed you," He murmured.

She relaxed instantly in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I missed you too."

"I was such a fool," He continued nuzzling her, "A big stupid fool. Forgive me?"

"You big loveable lug," She chuckled. "I'm here, aren't I?" she buried her face against his chest, a little surprised when she felt tears down her cheeks, "Now how about getting us inside and closing the door? I have news that I'd rather not say on your front porch."

Without letting her go, he moved them inside and closed the door. He then sniffed her again and realized there was a faint second scent on her. He pulled back to look her in the eyes in silent question, his eyes having turned the amber gold of Moony.

"The cub is safe Moony, no thanks to that old coot." She partly growled.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. When he reopened his eyes, they were back to normal, "You found Harry?"

"I did. Thanks to dear Minnie and Severus, Harry is finally out of harm's way," Serenity smiled.

"Finally? So where was he that was harmful?" Remus already knew he wasn't about to like the answer.

"Dumbledore left him with Lily's sister and her family. He then used every precaution he could to keep Harry hidden. What should've been my best place to find Harry, the Ministry, had all sorts of ways to block me and others. He even had spelled Minnie so if she tried to speak the address, her tongue would tie," Serenity shook her head. "It was lucky that Minnie happened to invite me to tea and I was able to use legilimency to get it from her mind for it to then be confirmed by the quill that addresses the letters to the students," Unknowingly she growled at the memory of Harry's original letter.

"He placed Harry there? But it was well known that Lily's sister hated magic," Remus was in shock.

Serenity nodded, "And if I hadn't known before I sure would've known when we went to retrieve Harry." Her gaze saddened, "But don't worry, his injuries are fine and he's got a potion regimen now."

Remus nodded, "So then where is he?"

"As I said, he's safe. Hidden under a fidelius charm along with other wards. I learned from the mistake made by Prongs and Lily. I'm the secret keeper of the place Harry's now hidden," She smiled a bit, "Seeing as it's a place of mine, nothing to worry about."

"That's good. As long as he's safe and healthy," Remus nodded.

"I was hoping...that maybe I could get you to join our little makeshift family. Come live with us," she bit her lip nervously.

"But..I'll.." Remus started only to have Serenity shush him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't start that. You're not dangerous. You'll have access to Wolfsbane and I'll be there," She smiled. "Plus, I'm sure he'll remember you once you're around him. He remembered me. Called me Aunt Luna like he did as a baby."

Remus looked at her with love and warmth in his eyes, "There's no telling you no this time, is there?" He chuckled.

Serenity grinned and shook her head, "Not fully anyway."

"Before I fully commit, what about us, about you and me?" Remus asked, "Are we starting completely over? Are we just picking up where we left off? Are we just closing in ranks around Harry for his protection in a pack manner?"

Serenity was taken aback by his questions and it showed in her face briefly before she regained her composure, "Very fair questions. I'd like to pick up where we left off...but it is a gap that stretches years."

"How about we do a trial run for a month?" He suggested, "If after that month, we need more time, we'll take it. If we want to go further after that month, we'll take that route. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I can do this…" He leaned in and kissed her gently, a soft but brief touch of his lips to hers before he pulled back with his trademark Marauder grin on his face.

"Satisfied?" She teased, "Let's get what few things you want to take with you so we can go."

Remus chuckled as he grabbed his wand and summoned an overnight bag that was prepacked, "Like we don't both know you're already planning to get me a new wardrobe."

"Mmm. You and Harry both." She winked before handing him a slip of paper.

 _Serenity invites you to Mare Serentatis_

"You and your lunar references," Remus chuckled as he took her hand after burning the slip of paper.

Serenity only grinned and cast a few wards on the house to alert them if Remus had visitors, before she pulled him into the fireplace and they flooed to Serenity's place.


End file.
